


Space Stickers

by anna9922



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Children, First Meeting, Kindergarten, M/M, iwa-chan has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna9922/pseuds/anna9922
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwazumi were in different kindergarten classes and Iwa-Chan is love struck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Stickers

Iwazumi Hajime had been coloring his godzilla drawing in when he heard two kids whispering behind him " _I think **she** is prettier then most girls in the school." _ ~~~~They  snickered quietly " _Maybe I'll marry **her**_ _one day."_ They laughed like hyenas. Iwazumi wondered who the pretty girl was, and if she really was as pretty as people said.

Later, Iwazumi found out her name was Oikawa and that she was in the other kindergarten class. He planned to find her at recess so he could talk to her, but he didn't know what she looked like. He walked to the bathroom while debating how to find her

"Hey Oikawa!" Iwazumi looked around to see where she could be. "You need to use the _girls_ bathroom! Cause you're a pretty  _girl!"_ There was a kid yelling in the bend of the hallway, and the most beautiful girl iwazumi had ever seen was there. She had brown eyes that sparkled like stars, and short wavy brown hair. 

Oikawa ran away down the hall crying, away from the boy who was yelling. _Why was Oikawa crying because she was called a girl?_ Iwazumi went up to the kid who made Oikawa cry and threatened to wipe a booger on him. The kid screamed and ran as fast as he could.

Iwazumi had no idea how he could be able to talk to the girl. She avoids boys as much as possible. She was never at recess either. Iwazumi wondered if he should just give up on talking to her.  _It's been a month since I saw her and I haven't talked to her yet._ He thought.  _Maybe if you get her something she likes..._ Iwazumi had just found the best way to get Oikawa to like him.

 Iwazumi tried to find out what Oikawa liked. He would always try to find Oikawa in the halls to see if there was anything she seemed fond of. He watched her walk down the halls everyday. She always wore something with aliens on it. A shirt, pants, anything. Once she even came in with alien stickers on her face. Iwazumi just needed to get something with aliens on it.

on Sunday, Iwazumi's mom took him to the store for grocery shopping. He sat in the cart while his mother pushed. He looked around for anything with aliens on it. He was going to give Oikawa a present and talk to her on Monday. At checkout, he saw stickers with aliens and planets on them.

"Mom! Can I have those stickers?" His mother put the stickers on the checkout counter. "Alright hajime. Because you were good I'll buy you them."  _I can finally talk to Oikawa!_ Iwazumi was so excited for Monday he could hardly wait.

On Monday morning, he put the stickers in his pocket and and tried to look nice for Oikawa. He combed his hair and even put on some of his dad's cologne. He wanted to make sure he looked nice so Oikawa wouldn't think he was gross and picked his nose.

The hours till recess wouldn't go by fast enough. Iwazumi had never been this nervous is his life!  _What if I didn't brush my teeth! What if she runs away like she does to the other boys?_ When the bell rang for recess, Iwazumi felt like he was going to puke.

He went everywhere trying to find Oikawa, but to no avail. Where did she go all the time? He finally thought of the one place he never checked. He ran to the side of the school, where Oikawa just so happened to be sitting.

"H-hi." He squeaked. Oikawa looked nervous. "I got these for you!" He half yelled. He pulled out the space stickers and handed them to Oikawa. Oikawa took them and smiled so big Iwazumi thought he was gonna have a heart attack from the cuteness. "Thank you!" Oikawa said happily. "What's your name? Mines Oikawa." "I-I'm Iwazumi" Iwazumi sat down next to Oikawa, playing with his thumbs. "I'm gonna call you Iwa-Chan." Iwazumi could feel himself blushing. "Sounds nice." He said quietly. "You're the only boy who's nice to me." Oikawa said quietly. He sniffled loudly and threw his arms around Iwazumi. "Th-thank you!" Oikawa hiccuped. Iwazumi hugged her back, wondering why no boys were nice to her but still called her pretty.

oikawa and Iwazumi became closer. They were always together and even their parents became close friends. Boys had stopped picking on Oikawa because Iwazumi was there and they were both happier then ever. A three months had passed since they first met, but it was like they had known eachother since birth.

They were having a sleepover one night, and Iwazumi was confused because girls and boys don't have sleepovers together. Iwazumi didn't voice his thoughts however, and just went along with it. They played games and laughed the whole day. At night, they needed to change for bed. Iwazumi was expecting Oikawa to go to the bathroom to change, because girls and boys can't change in the same room, but Oikawa reached down and started taking off her shirt. Iwazumi ran across the room and grabbed the hem of oikawas shirt. "No! Don't do that!" Oikawa looked confused. "Iwa-Chan, I need to get changed now." Iwazumi was red as a tomato. "Boys and girls can't change together!" He yelled. "Iwa-Chan...Do you think I'm a girl or a boy." Iwazumi went silent and slowly let go of oikawas shirt. "A-are you a boy?" He mumbled. "Yes Iwa-Chan."

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first fic. Rip Iwa-Chan


End file.
